


The Doctor and his lily

by Corrupted_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Love Bites, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Raven/pseuds/Corrupted_Raven
Summary: Maybe Meg was right... and the v-neck is a bit to much?





	The Doctor and his lily

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot of my favorite pairing :3  
> And a little thanks to the lovely comments I got :)
> 
> I hope you all like it!~ 
> 
> „Speack“  
> 'Think‘

It seems Jake had no problem last trial.

He even got a box full of old clothing with him.

It has only been a few days when a new face showed up. 

Adam Francis.

And with a new friend.. Comes a new foe.

The Spirit was cruel and unnerving. She is fast and is not stopping for something as simple as pallets.

The new area was still very confusing for Claudette. The family Residence was lovely. Leaves are falling down, a cold autumn breeze is felt on one‘s skin. And all those different plants!

Claudette was so happy seeing them, in her mind flowers are pure and just beautiful but sadly there was no time studying them or even admire the beauty.

The killer could always be nearby.

Jake presented proudly a little box that he brought with him from Yamaoka Estate. It was filled with Japanese clothing.

Of course, it was just fair that those who were there at that moment could get something. It was the rule.

So, Jake, Nea, Meg and Claudette got new clothing.

Claudette felt a little uncountable at first but her new-look was just gorgeous. At least that what her friends said.

„Very cool buuuut..“ Meg walks closer to Claudette „Isn‘t that v-neck a little.. how can I say this.. Much?“ Meg got cut of by Kate „Don‘t be silly, she looks just perfect in it, and what if the v-neck is a bit showing to much skin, that's sexy~“ Meg and Kate started to giggle.

„Maybeeeee Detty gets laid~“ Kate teased.

Claudette just left them laughing and returned to her tent, they mean no harm. This little teasing was nothing she cound‘t handle. But she blushed anyway.

———

Claudette had a winning strike. 

Three trials in a row, and all of them survived. Kate was sure that the new outfits gave them luck. 

But even if it was going well, no need to push their luck. 

Claudette is still very careful.

Luck is something she dosen‘t trust anymore, not in this hell. And every winning strike has to end.

And it did.

It was just her, her against the Doctor.

Claudette was very surprised to see that even the doctor got a new outfit. A business suit. She really had to admit.. He looks good in it. Maybe he thought it was time for something new, he is still a man. A man with a horrible torture advice in his face.

Claudette could hear his heavy footsteps on the wooden floor of the killer‘s shack. His laughing and loud breathing.

She was hiding in the locker. Her brain was hurting, she was so close to scream in agony. She needed a break of the electricity surrounding the Doctor. Overtime the closer they get and the longer they staid nearby, the shocks would eat itself through their bodies, right to their brains.

It was so painful.

„Now my dear.... hiding isn‘t saving you~“

Claudette eye‘s widened in shock.

‘Did he just.... he knows I‘m here!‘

With one fast movement the door snapped open.

„Well well, what A lovely sight~ You shouldn‘t hide yourself my lady~" he pulled Claudette out and threw her over his shoulder „Please behave my dear, I don‘t want to hurt you“

She didn‘t move. She shouldn‘t make him angry.

Death would just be slower, and more painful.

After a little walk they enter the Crotus Prenn Asylum.

He took turns. And walked down the stairs. Into the basement.

Claudette gasped in surprise when she got put down on the floor.

„Now let‘s take a look at you~ you look stunning in this light my dear~“ Claudette didn‘t know what to say. But she saw his gaze wandering down her body. It gave her chills down her spine.

„I really adore your new clothing, very unusual. I appreciate that you made yourself pretty for me~“ his laughter was almost charming.

He walked around her. Enjoying the view. He stopped behind her. His hands slowly touched her neck.

Claudette gasped.

He pushed Claudette against the wall and looked her there with his body towering over her.

„Now.. How beautiful..“ Claudette blushed and tried to hide her face by looking down. He got a soft grip around her jaw and made her look at him.

„No need to be shy, you‘re beauty is almost unbearable~ I can hardly control myself! .... but don‘t worry... I will make you feel good my dearest~“

His hand wandered down her neck. His other hand started to stoke her skin underneath her shirt. His hand wandered to her bra. And wandered to her back and with one smooth movement, her bra was loose. He pulled it out and threw it in a corner, never stop looking at her.

With a fast movement he picked her up and got rid of her pants and underwear. He put Claudette down on his lab. He was sitting on the stairs.

He started to lick her neck and placed some little love bites on her smooth skin. One of his hands was teasing her right breast, and the Doctor used his other hand to get rid of his black vest.

Claudette coulnd‘t keep it in anymore. She started to moan. She had to admit she was always fascinated by the Doctor. In her mind he had a dream man body. Big, broad shoulders and some muscles.

And now she knows, he was very charming as well.

Nobody is gonna know about this, for once she just wants to enjoy herself.

She placed her arms around his neck and started kissing his neck.

„Now my dear~ I‘m guessing you are enjoying yourself?“

„P-please..“ Claudette moaned.

He pulled the blue shirt off and started unzipping his pants.

Claudette was shocked and eager. He was big.

And with big she means in compare to his body size he is still huge!

She touched his cock and started moving her hands in a slow rhythm. She got rewarded by a deep moan.

Claudette squeaked as she felt his fingers pressing inside her. 

„Just relax my dear.... I want to prepare you..“

She started to breathe slowly, trying to relax her body. She needs to keep her hand occupied, so she started opening his shirt. Her moans got louder as he starts moving his two fingers like scissors inside of her.

She looked at his exposed muscles. And felt her heart quicken. She strokes slowly over his chest and rested her head on top of his heart. His heartbeat was almost relaxing.

He pulled his fingers out and left a empty ache inside of her.

„Now my dear~ Remember to breath.“

He laid his shirt on the ground and placed carefully Claudette onto of it, he towered above her.

He slowly enteret her. Claudette only moaned louder. it was his sign that she could take it. He slowly pushed inside her, careful not to hurt Claudette.

As he was fully inside her he started to pull out and put in again. The rhythm was slow, and Claudette was in pure bliss. 

It felt so good.

After a while he got faster. She begged him to move faster. Harder.

Their moaning echoed in the basement, they both were lost in pure pleasure. She was so hot and tight around him, he was so big and filling her up soo good.

After a while she screamed as her climax took her by surprise, in her pure orgasm bliss she almost didn‘t felt him released his seed inside her, and his teeth biting into her neck.

———

Claudette woke up in the forest.

‘I‘m..... back?‘ 

She started to blush after she remembers what happened, and that she is indeed naked. She put on her clothing and stumbled to the camp.

‚I‘m gonna clean up later...‘

She just entered her tent and slept in.

She sure hopes to see that charmer again.


End file.
